


Glitter. Glitter Everywhere

by thegeekywhovian



Series: Better With Two [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: For DarthTella.Also special thanks to TimeLadyoftheSith for the help.





	Glitter. Glitter Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> For DarthTella. 
> 
> Also special thanks to TimeLadyoftheSith for the help.

“When’s your birthday?”

 

Rose stood on the grating above the Doctor, who was laying flat on his back attaching wires. He didn’t look up as he grunted.

 

“You know. A day. I really don’t know.”

 

Rose crossed her arms across her stomach.

 

“You mean, you don’t know your own birthday?”

 

The Doctor nodded as a spark flew, nearly hitting his face.

 

“Nope. Don’t know. Don’t care.”

 

Rose stared at him for a moment.

 

“Well, I’ll have something to say about that, then.” She murmured, a plan taking form in her head.

 

The Doctor deserved a birthday, even if he didn’t know when it was. He may have sounded gruff about such a celebration, but Rose thought she knew better.

 

It was the Doctor after all. The man that kept the entire universe protected. If anyone deserved a day to themselves, it was him.

 

The Doctor was glad when Rose (or Jack) didn’t mention his birthday for a week. They had better things to do! Saving three planets and running for their lives. There was no need or time for a party. The Doctor wasn’t even sure how old he actually was.

 

But, one morning, he wandered into the galley and got the shock of his life.

 

Rose and Jack were sitting at the table, absolutely beaming from ear to ear. His eyes swept the room.

 

There were TARDIS blue balloons hanging from every surface, and a cake on the table. He caught a whiff of it as he sat down. Banana with chocolate icing.

 

“What’s this?” He asked incuriously.

 

Jack smirked.

 

“It’s your birthday, Doc!” He chirped, whacking his hand on the Doctor’s shoulder.

 

He shot Jack a glare.

 

“No, it’s not.”

 

Jack rolled his eyes as Rose spoke.

 

“It is today, Doctor.” The Doctor rested his eyes on his Rose. Sitting there, an expectant look upon her face and picking her cuticles.

 

After letting out an audible sigh, he relented.

 

“Oh, alright then. If you insist.” Rose beamed and Jack pumped his fist.

 

“Glad you are taking part, Doc.” Jack said, giving Rose a pointed stare.

 

A look of understanding crossed Rose’s face and she ducked down underneath the table. When she popped back up, she held a retangular gift wrapped box in her hands. Thrusting it into the Doctor’s hands, she spoke in a small voice.

 

“Hope you like it, Doctor.”

 

The Doctor stared at the gift. He had a gift! Him! Not for the first time, he was incredibly proud of Rose’s compassion. His breath hitched as he pulled off the gold paper, a wooden frame landing upside down in his hands.

 

He glanced at Rose, who had an expectant expression on her face. Flipping it over, his hearts squeezed.

 

For it was a selfie of them, taken on Women Wept. The frozen waves were in the background while they stood arm in arm. The Doctor had grudgingly allowed Rose to take the photo, but now, he was extremely glad that he did.

 

Not enough words could express his gratitude. Instead, he looked her in the eye and whispered hoarsely.

 

“Thank-you, Rose Tyler.”

 

Rose’s face broke out in a happy grin.

 

“You’re welcome,” she murmured. Their gaze maintained for a few moments, broken by Jack clapping his hands loudly.

 

‘Now if you could stop making love-dove eyes at one another-"

 

"Jack,” the Doctor warned.

 

“-I have a gift for you as well, Doc,” he announced. Like Rose, he ducked down under the table and retrieved a gift, placing it in front of the Doctor.. This time, though, the gift was oversized.

 

“You know what they say, bigger is better,” Jack stated, noting the Doctor’s surprise. The Doctor rolled his eyes, but still unwrapped the blue paper and pulling open the flaps of a white box.

 

That’s when the contents exploded, covering him head to toe in multi coloured glitter. He squeezed his eyes shut, spluttering.

 

The sound of Rose and Jack’s roaring laughter was heard as he continued to spit out contents and wipe his eyes.

 

“Why the hell is there glitter everywhere!” The Doctor roared, when he felt like most of the glitter was out of his mouth and eyes. He glared at his companions, who were both doubled over with laughter, covered in glitter themselves.

 

Rose contained her laughter long enough to whip out her mobile.

 

“Say cheese, Doctor!” She grinned, poking out a bit of tongue.

 

“No!” He shouted, leaping out of his chair. Jack and Rose glanced at one another.

 

“RUN!”


End file.
